A Wonderful Christmas Gift
by Vodams
Summary: a xmas fic featuring my fave couple..Please R&R!


_**Here's Christmas Fic for ya!!**_

_**AN: and it's about my favorite couple of course!!**_

_**The Oliver Residence  
**__**9:55 pm**_

Tommy was in the bathroom taking a shower while his wife was laying comfortably on their bed going through their Wedding Album.." I just can't help it..I never thought I'd be back where I belong after everything that happened to us a long time ago." Kimberly sighed as she glanced down at their Wedding Photo with just their wedding bands reflecting back at her

" Hey Beautiful." Tommy said as he came into their room with a towel wrapped around his waist

Kimberly looked up at her husband with a small smile on her face and her eyes glancing over him.." I really think you should put some clothes on."

" I will..just as soon as I get down drying off and putting lotion on." Tommy replied as he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and started applying lotion to his body

" I swear he doesn't like making it easy for me..I guess he's paying me back for what I done..which I knew was gonna happen soon." Kimberly mumbled as she closed the book and sat it on the night stand then inched her body off the bed and walking around so that she could go to the bathroom only to have Tommy catch her arm and her body closer to his

" Would you mind repeating what you just said out of your mouth." Tommy implied with no emotional expression across his face

" I have no idea what your talking about." Kim stated as she looked everywhere else but his face."

Tommy lifted his hand up and connected it to her chin and brought her face around so that he could look her in the eye only to have her close her.." I swear he doesn't like making it easy for me..I guess he's paying me back for what I done..which I knew was gonna happen soon." Tommy repeated as Kim's eyes snapped open and before she could say anything Tommy placed his finger over her lips.." What made you even say those words..and Kimberly tell me the truth."

" If you heard me then why in the hell ask me to repeat it again..now if I could be excuse Dr. Oliver..I really have to use the bathroom..can you please let me go." Kim insisted  
as she tried to tug her arm loose

Tommy looked at his wife's face then glanced down at her stomach and brought his hand down from her face and placed it against her swollen stomach rubbing it slowly.." I'd  
give any amount of money that you just had a hormonal strike and by me teasing you somehow led us to this little bump in the road..Kim I really want you to stop thinking past  
tense and realize that the both of us are where we belong..and soon we'll be adding an mini me to our family." Tommy commented as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss  
on Kim's neck.." I'm gonna let you go for now..but if' your not back in my sight in the next five minutes..your gonna be in so much trouble little girl."

Kim's face lit up as she stepped back slightly before opening her mouth.." Yes Sir..Dr. Oliver..I'll be right back." Kim then turned around and quickly made her way into the bathroom so that she could take care of her business

Tommy finished lotioning his body and slipping into his boxers and pajama pants

Kim came out of the bathroom with damp hands that she patted.." Whoever he or she is..sure likes to take after it's daddy." Kim informed as she went to her side of the bed and got back under the covers and made herself as comfortable as she could facing away from him

" Well just think of it this way..soon he or she will be born soon..and we only got a two weeks left to go." Tommy added as he got on his side of the bed moving up behind Kim and draped his hand around her protruding waist and started to caress it

" Tommy..I'm sorry about earlier..I just have a bad case of thoughts that get to me..now don't get me wrong..I'm very happy since I've gotten the chance to not only love you again but to have your child..it's not only that the fact I still feel that If I could.." Kim was cut off

" We can't turn it back..Kim it was a wake up call..we both had things that got in the way and most of it out weighed the bad..we've grown up and dealt with it the best way we knew how back then..I'm just as responsible..but we can't dwell on it because it's where it belongs in the past..this right here." Tommy said as he stopped rubbing her stomach and placed a kiss on neck and shoulder.." This little one is our future..we conquered everything just by doing what we accomplished on our Wedding Day..cementing our vows with love and a kiss..that was what we both have dreamt ever since we talked about it after our one year anniversary together and exactly one year after we found each other again..so let's make a pact right here."

" Alright." Kim says as turned her head and locked eyes with her husband's dark brown ones

" If anyone of us even thinks about what happened to us during those unmentionable time..the responsible party must do whatever the non-responsible party say."

" I can agree to that..because I for one can't bare not being with you..I Love You..and I'm gonna give you my love for the rest of our lives." Kim assured as leaned upwards and kissed his lips gently

Tommy gently brought his hand up and caressed his wife's cheek.." We have the rest our lives to make up for what we missed..and just like I promised you on our Wedding Day that I'm gonna be there with you until we have gray hair and wrinkles..but if our kids is like what we was when were growing up..we might have gray hair earlier then expected." Tommy said

" More so you than me..cause if she is girl..then she'll be a little spitfire on two feet with a mouth to match." Kim added

" Then I'll be prepared to fend off any boys who thinks they can do what they want to her and get away with it." Tommy replied as he rubbed her stomach again

" Well we are gonna have to wait until he or she wants to make an appearance." Kim added as she yawned

" I guess we better get to sleep..since tomorrow we'll be celebrating Christmas with our parents." Tommy suggested as he layed down on his side and placed his arm over his wife's waist and gravitated their bodies into one another as they close their eyes

" Tommy do you think.."

" No..you beautiful..and your my lovely wife whose more appealing and beautiful as ever..so please don't think anyless of you anymore." Tommy suggested as he placed a kiss on her head

" I'm sorry..I think it's best that I go to sleep now..before I really dig myself in a deeper hole..Goodnight Handsome." Kim muttered as she turned her head and placed another kiss on his lips

" Goodnight Beautiful." Tommy implied as he kissed her on the lips and the Oliver's fell into a peaceful slumber

**_3:30 a.m._**

Kim's eyes shot open when a sharp pain coarsed through her body and her breath hitched as Tommy's instinctively tightened..' I think the day is here' Kim thought as she closed her eyes again

**_6:30 a.m._**

Tommy mumbled as he nuzzled his head into his wife's hair trying to ignore the knocking on the door and ringing of the doorbell

Kim scrunched up her face due to the pain and the nuisance of the doorbell and banging.." Tommy..I think that's our parents."

Tommy removed his arm from around Kim's waist and moved onto his back and yawned all the while stretching his body then swiftly getting out of the warm comforting bed and leaving the bedroom

Kim cloesed her eyes as she felt the sharp pain run through her body.." Are you ready to arrive today little one." Kim commented in a small tone as she set both of her hands on  
her stomach and rubbed each side as small kick responded back. Kim smiled as she inched off the bed and waddled into the bathroom

Tommy stood in the door way glancing at his parents and Kim's parents and stepfather.." When you said early..I didn't think you'd mean this early."

" Well son..we wanted to be here last night..but I do believe that you said come in the morning..and you didn't give out a specific time so." Mrs. Oliver informed as she moved a step forward

Tommy grabbed the bags from his mother's grasp and gestured for them to come in

" Is Kim awake." Caroline asked as she was helped out of her coat but Pierre

" Yes She's awake..thank you so very much for that." Kim revealed as she made it downstairs

" Hey Angel..how are feeling besides grumpy and restless." Arthur questioned as he moved over to his daughter and gave her a hug

" A little bit of this and that..but I can't complain." Kim answered as she hugged the other parents before sitting down eyeing the bags

" Would anyone like some coffee." Tommy inquired

" Not right now son..we stopped for some once we got on the road." Mr. Oliver replied

" Alright..excuse me for a few minutes." Tommy suggested as he went upstairs

" It's good that all of you could make it here today." Kim said

" We said that we would sweetie." Pierre exclaimed to his stepdaughter

Tommy came back downstairs feeling more awake then before.." Why don't we start on opening the presents."

" I think that's a good idea." Kim agreed

" Alright." the parents chimed

_For the next hour the Oliver Household was laughing and enjoying their morning as wrapping paper litered the floor_

" Ooohhhhhhh." Kim breathed out as the sharp pain went through her body

Tommy shook his head and got up out of his space on the couch going into the Kitchen

" Kim darling.." Caroline wondered

" YYYeeeessssss mom." Kim implied as she let her head fall back against the top of the couch

" Mom can you get Kim's bag from upstairs by the closet." Tommy asked as he came back into the Living Room

Mrs. Oliver hurried upstairs

" Dad can you go get my car and bring it around front."

" I'll get the door." Kim's father informed as he got up grabbing his jacket along the way

Tommy's father hurried out of the Living Room and out the back door just as Mrs. Oliver ranned pass them and out the front door with Kim's bag in her hands and her coat in the other hand

" I want you to start on your breathing excercises Kimberly..start breathing with me." Caroline said as she held their gazes locked one another

Tommy carefully picked Kimberly up and carried her out the front door with Caroline behind him

Pierre followed behind them.." Please Lord..bless them with a healthy baby today." Pierre prayed then he closed the door behind him

_**Reefside General Hospital  
**__**7:58 a.m.**_

The Olivers and the Harts sat together in the waiting room holding on to each other's hands.." Let me see if I can get a hold of one of their friends." Mrs. Hart-Deprey' said as she reached over and dug her hand into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and opened it then pressing the contact button and scrolling down to the first name she came across and pressed the green button and listened as the phone rung twice before being picked up

_" Hello."_

" Good Morniing Charmaine..Merry Christmas." Caroline spoke

_" And a Good Morning and Merry Christmas to you as well..how are you doing." Charmaine questioned_

" I'm doing good..and I'm soon about be given the title of Grandmother." Caroline replied

_Charmaine dropped the phone and her husband, daughter, son in law and her son in law's father looked at her with wondering eyes..Charmaine picked up the phone.." It's __happening today."_

" Right now as we speak..apparently she's been in labor for hours." Caroline informed

_" Oh my..that's wonderful..I'll get in touch with the other parents and tell them..that Kim is having the baby." Charmaine implied_

_" THE WHAT..BILLY GET YOUR COAT." Trini exclaimed as she abandoned her seat and went over to the closet_

_" We'll be there as soon as we can..see you soon Caroline..and thanks for calling me..congratulations."_

" Okay...and thanks..see you soon..bye." Caroline applied

_" Bye"_

_**The Kwan's Residence  
**__**8:08 a.m.**_

Trini opened her phone and typed a message then sent it out to the specific numbers that she selected as she and her family left the house

_**The Campbell Residence  
**__**8:09 a.m.**_

Aisha picked up her phone after it vibrated against the counter then she opened it and read the message.." Mom, Dad, Rocky we have got to go." Aisha informed as she exited out of the Living Room

" What's going on baby." Rocky wondered as he came into the hallway

Aisha held up the phone and Rocky glanced over the message..**Crane and Falcon is about to add to their family..**

" Let's get moving." Rocky agreed

" Aisha..what's going on." Mr. Campbell wondered as he helped his wife into her coat and slipped his on

" Kim's having her baby today."

" Oh..my..you can't ask for a better christmas gift than that." Mrs. Campbell added as they all walked out of the house and got into the car

_**Reefside General Hospital  
**__**9:46 a.m.**_

Tommy came out of the room and went into the waiting room to find all of his friends and their families.." Oh..my I apologize.."

" Don't even go there man..as much as we adore celebrating Christmas with our loved one..getting a text message informing us that our little sister is about to be a mother..let's just say..we can wait until the announcement that the new addition has arrived." Jason said

" Besides..if we had come all the way to your house to find it empty..I think you would've been in trouble." Zack added

" I don't think you would want that." Adam said

" TOOOMMMYYYYY..get your ass back in here..RIGHT NOW!! Kim demanded

" See you soon..bye everyone"

" GOOD LUCK." His friends shouted

" I think he's gonna come back with a bruised hand."

" Ooohhhh yeah." Tanya affirmed

" That's for sure." Kat added

_**Delivery Room  
**__**10:09 a.m.  
24 a**_

Kim sat on the bed with a blue bundle securely in her arms and Tommy next to her.." We have a son Handsome..and he looks just like you."

" But he has your cheeks..he's gonna get alot of admirers but only one true love will emerge..I love you Kim." Tommy commented as he leant down and kiss his wife on the lips and placed a kiss on son's head

" I want to take him out there so everyone can see him and here his name." Kim informed

Tommy nodded his head and went over to the side of the room and wheeled over the wheelchair then he picked Kim up and carefully settled her into the chair then pulled the  
chair backwards and out of the room then turned it around and pushed it down the hall only to stop before they got into view. Tommy placed his finger to his lips then poked  
his head in.." Hey Everyone..I got someone to introduce." Tommy quickly pulled his head out and went behind the wheel chair and pushed it into the waiting room

" Awwww...Kimberly...Tommy."

" Everyone I would like for you to meet." Kim started then she looked up at Tommy who glanced down at her and their son

" Noel Dominic Oliver." Tommy finished as the entire room gathered around new set of parents and the newborn baby

**The End**

**This fic was inspired by my godbrother who was born on Christmas Day**

**Tay**


End file.
